Nothing Wrong With It
by EternalKing
Summary: Issei Hyuudo was a perverted boy of many fetishes. NTR happened to be one of them. And thus, asks the one man he could trust, Basara Toujou, to be the one to give his women sexual pleasure. As for Basara, he was no pervert like Issei, but he was far more familiar and comfortable with the Sin of Lust than Issei thought.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing wrong with it  
Issei Hyuudo was a perverted boy of many fetishes. NTR happened to be one of them. And thus, asks the one man he could trust, Basara Toujou, to be the one to give his women sexual pleasure. As for Basara, he was no pervert like Issei, but he was far more familiar and comfortable with the Sin of Lust than Issei thought.

_At the edge of a large bed sat a muscled brown haired male. His eyes were stone cold despite the act he was indulging in. Due to their own circumstances, he could not copulate with his own lovers less they risk losing their combat potential. However as of late this was not a problem for him in particular as he now had multiple outlets for his lust besides his succubi companions._

_His strong body was littered with scars, and just like his broad back and large arms his 'third leg' was incredibly large, fitting for his size._

_"S-so big!"_

_However, one would be hard pressed to see it as a red haired female slightly older than him was grinding harshly as she pressed it against her deep ends. Her breasts and curves were what one would not typically expect of her age. With her back to her partner, her legs were spread open by his own which were strong enough to remain steady even as she used them to grind harshly._

_"Mhm~. What a dangerous cock. You are a real man~."_

_"Nya~!"_

_A black haired woman with breasts and curves equal to the redhead praised the younger man as she licked one of his balls. She was kneeling on the ground in front of the bed facing the same direction as the two. Beside her was a white haired girl the same age as the lone male on the bed. She was in the same position and doing the same action as the best figured woman in the room. Neither looked particularly bothered by their necks being in such an uncomfortable position. Their hands were on their stomach as white and transparent liquid flowed to the ground._

_Behind them lying on the bed were two women, one with blue hair and the other chestnut colored hair. Copious amounts of semen flowed out even as they hugged eachother in their sleep._

_Chewing lightly on the male's ear from behind was a petite blonde girl. She rubbed his chest, feeling the scars that could not and would not be healed._

_There was only one reason they were all facing one way at the edge of the bed._

_To put on a show._

_Another brown haired male was on the ground in seiza. His own cock was slightly above average, but completely paled in comparison to the one belonging to the younger and more muscled man on the bed. He was stroking furiously with a red blush on his face as he memorized the girls' expressions. Their panties were all stuffed together and gagged his mouth._

_It was unfortunate, as all the women in the room were 'his', and yet due to trauma revolving around his death and resurrection, he could never please them himself. Even though they would have been incredibly pleasured with his size even if it pales to the other man, he would never be able to get up when they physically touched him, and even if he was already hard beforehand his penis would completely wither._

_NTR and cheating had been a fetish he only indulged in with porn. However he also never held back in admiring women who were taken. In a sense this could be considered the ultimate act of karma for his open perversion to those that were disgusted with him. He always told himself he would never let his harem be touched by another men yet-_

_Seeing them drown in pleasure was an erotic sight, even if it wasn't by his hands, even if it could never be with his hands, was amazing._

_The regret and self loathing he originally had the beginning of this sexual relationship had vanished completely. Now, all that was left was his lust that could not be sated with his lovers in a normal way._

_His women gave him their love and their hearts, but their bodies and lust belonged to another, all because he asked a simple question with one thought._

_There's nothing wrong with it._

* * *

Inside an empty nurse's office lied two students who were absolutely not injured or sick at all.

This was clear if anyone had a view on what they were doing.

What they were doing could not be confused for anything else.

"Haaah...Toujou-kun!"

"Rikka-senpai...just hold out a little longer...!"

The two naked students, were, without a doubt, copulating.

Copulating, mating, fucking, whatever term a person preferred to call it, they were doing that and far much more.

Kajura Rikka, a 2nd year student, was a normal teenage girl that was on the student council of Kuoh. After a series of events, a younger student by the name of Toujou Basara caught her eye. After another series of events, she encouraged the student council president Souna to ask him to join, both because he was smart and hardworking student, and also to have a way to spend time with him.

On the other hand, having been encouraged by his family and lovers, Basara was pushed to have a normal romance with the older girl.

However, having as much lust as he did made it somewhat difficult to stay within the bounds of normal.

As he did not want to risk having sex with his lovers less they risk losing a portion of their powers, the other girls encouraged him to release his lust onto other girls.

Hence, why he was holding up his sempai's hips as she laid down in the nurse's office, which was spelled by the nurse- another one of his lovers to make people avoid entering whenever Basara was inside.

"T-Toujou-kuuuuun!"

Her hands reached to grab his elbows, nails digging in as her hips were pounded away.

He leaned over to suck on her tongue which was drooling within her mouth. He dug it out with his own tongue before sucking on it, causing her to orgasm one last time which finally pushed him over the edge.

Then with one final slam, he took out his rod to cum on his sempai's chest, not wanting to get her pregnant. After his release, his mind began to clear up as he painted her chest white. Immediately he grabbed something to help clean her.

"Gomen Rikka-sempai..." he whispered to her while wiping away the sperm with a cloth. He always felt rather guilty losing his self control like that. But in his defense, not only was he not fully human, but he was also surrounded by attractive girls.

In truth, while he was in a relationship with Rikka, she was not the only girl he was encouraged to have sex with. Aikawa Shiho and Sakaki Chika, the best friends of his little sister and lover Mio, were seduced by him under his sister's request. Unlike Rikka, the two were aware of Basara's harem, but not of the (supernatural) circumstances behind it.

The student council of Kuoh was mostly run by devils, aside from him there was only one other male, and a few of the student council members became a part of his harem. Unlike his first few lovers, they also weren't held back by the restriction of needing to stay female.

Of course, it wasn't as if he had no self control. Despite the many girls he was in a relationship with, he didn't need sex every day or all the time. It's just that every so often he couldn't hold himself back. Any other man, human or not, would be hard pressed to have sex as much as Basara. He figured it was the perk of having a superhuman body, and demonic and divine blood.

Although it probably didn't help that he occasionally ingested pills made by both a succubus and a goddess in order to temporarily change his body's constitution for a fight. Odds are both made sure to add something to ensure his lust could keep up with the amount of girls surrounding him.

"Basara-kun...you...doing such a thing in school." She blushed before kissing his nose. "Jeez. You sure are spoiled you know." She wasn't opposed to this at all nor was it the first time. Compared to having her breasts fondled to multiple climaxes in front of the entire student council because of a dare having sex while hidden was easier and more preferred.

In the first place, the reason why she always had sex with Basara in school was because she learned pretty quickly how insatiable he is. A part of her didn't want him to be seduced by another girl or decide to use another girl to calm himself down, the larger part of her just wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

She just loved having his eyes on her.

Her body, like Mio and the others, was slowly changing to fit his preferences. Her breasts were bigger, her hips and ass were fuller. She became more sensitive and could cum multiple times from foreplay or satisfaction of pleasing him. Knowing all this, she was sure that in the future of their relationship she would have to eventually ask him to use other girls to avoid burning her out, as it was she simply wanted him to have his eyes only on her as much as possible. Even her desire to be student council president was now because it would let her spend more time with Basara when delegating work.

Basara enjoyed his relationship with Rikka, and he wanted to keep it once he truly told her the truth. In order to do that, he needed to first convince her that [she alone could not take care of him]. Hence why he allowed himself to lose control during lunch hour on days like this.

Rikka caressed Basara's muscled body and his scars while he wiped her up, ignoring his hard cock, knowing that despite it being hard Basara wasn't as horny as he was when lunch started. Once, she was shocked at seeing them(both the scars and the blessed genital) but now she found herself entranced them. It was further proof that the one she loved was a man among men. She just wished he would tell her how he gained those muscles and scars, but she would be patient.

Because Basara was an honest person, and holding secrets was more painful to him than the people around.

And she loved him so much. Whatever he did, she found hard to think anything wrong with it at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time in a building near the school was Rias Gremory and Issei Hyuudo.

Both were naked and in the shower, but there was one difference between them and the previous couple.

This male's organ was utterly and completely unerect.

Even so, he caressed and fondled the girl's breasts as he pleased.

"Fufu. That's right Issei. Enjoy your Rias's oppai as you like. Lunch will be ending soon."

Ignoring phantom pains within his chest Issei groped and sucked his lover's breasts.

It was skinship, not even foreplay. There was no pleasure to be found in these two devils, but comfort was in abundance.

Some would say it was a sin for such an attractive body to not have the sex it was seeking for, but not Rias. She understood Issei's condition was a result of her lax in recruiting him. She was thankful that he wasn't so afraid that he couldn't appreciate breasts, he was just so afraid when he wasn't seeing the breasts through a screen that he couldn't get hard.

Even when he was jerking off to porn and Rias surprises him with a handjob he quickly goes soft and gets a heart attack in the process.

As for Issei's thoughts, he was ashamed and annoyed. Rias and his harem were good looking at least and damn sexy at best. He wanted to see them have sex and see their faces twist in pleasure dammit!

He could achieve that with their breasts, but nowadays they seem to have gotten so used to it that what he once did to them has stopped working as easy as it once did. Whereas before it took a handful of minutes to make them cum, lately it would take thirty minutes or so before getting them to orgasm once.

His classmate, Aika, a female pervert, once mentioned his knowledge of porn would hinder him more than it would help, and now he wondered if it really was the truth.

With that in mind, he looked at Rias's soft and loving look while energizing himself off her boobs. Her eyes often looked like that, but it had been too long(in his eyes) since they looked at him in pleasure.

He's looked up plenty of things online for fixing his problem as well as seeing what people like him did, and his only solutions were either live a life without sex, hope his trauma vanished, or, and this was his least favorite, share his harem.

But if he had to live his huge lifespan knowing his girls never felt pleasure, he might just die from shame. And, well, they always looked at him with love like Rias was now, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, it was just sex, and he could still participate in his own way, he just couldn't use his dick.

But that brought the problem of who he could trust. He didn't want to use some random person, and his best friends were definitely the LAST people he would ever share his harem with. There was always Kiba, but the guy looked like he only got off of swords and Gasper would have a heart attack if Issei asked him.

He supposed that he could ask other girls, there were plenty of willing girls in Kuoh who admired his lovers.

But then a lightning bolt struck him. He didn't know why the person he had in mind wasn't the first one he thought.

It was a younger student, one in Koneko's year who transferred in a few months ago. Basara.

The boy was good looking despite saying he was usually average, and had sharp and eyecatching features that once made Issei not get along with him until he realized the boy didn't have many friends. Over the coming months he realized the human boy knew of the supernatural and Issei sometimes fought alongside him when there were threats like Kokabiel and the Hero faction. The human boy even had Ddraig's respect and the dragon warned Issei that if he ever fought against his kouhai he needed to win fast or he would lose badly.

Rias, oblivious to the fact that her kouhai and lover was thinking of another man at the moment, simply rubbed his head and enjoyed his body clinging to her. He wasn't muscled as he never joined any clubs, and there weren't any scars do to their healing magic, leaving her to feel his soft body press against her.

She loved how honest he was. But she wouldn't deny that the selfish part of her wanted his eyes only on her. But he was too honest to the point it attracted Asia and even Akeno. He wasn't afraid of saying what was on his mind and she loved him for it. The honesty then reminded her of another boy, Toujou Basara, someone younger than Issei yet with a harem far bigger. She then began to fantasize, feeling more pleasure from it, an Issei with striking eyes that practically glowed, muscles that would break something just from flexing, scars that made the body tougher to handle, and a dominating attitude that would make her body and heart his.

Just as she was oblivious to his thoughts to another man, so was Issei to her. As she was thinking of ways that Issei could physically make her feel more attracted to him, he was thinking of a man that fit his qualification that he could trust to have sex and not try and ask for more.

Basara also had a harem full of sexy girls, while once a fact he cursed the boy for, was now being in his favor. Issei knew Basara was a kind guy, he usually did almost anything Issei asked as long as it wasn't perverted, but maybe this would be accepted by him. After all, Issei once overheard Rias and Akeno saying something about the girls needing to be virgins to keep their power, and while Issei couldn't lose his V card as he was now, he could at least help the younger boy who helped him defeat Riser and gain Rias's attention in the first place. After all, Basara was still a guy, and Issei was sure he would accept if it meant having sex.

Who knows, the jealousy might be able to push Issei into being able to have sex for once.

Swinging wasn't even a rare act among couples, and they didn't even have his trauma, so it's not like Issei needed to feel shamed or anything-

-There's nothing wrong with it.

* * *

Just a fun smut series of oneshots. I like Basara more than Issei and the former straight up impregnates his girls by his twelfth volume and seduces girls on a daily basis.

But sorry for the somewhat messiness and sudden descriptions between the four characters. It's not my thing, but I didn't want to write four different scenes.


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEW SO I KNOW TO MAKE MORE OF THIS.

Now, onto the fall of Rias, and the fall of Issei.

By the way, to know a little more for the future, Akeno is the only one of Gremory peerage that knows how ruthless Basara really is, as she had seen beneath his mask.

How and when did she know?

Well, let's just say that Valper lost his limbs and eventually his life by Basara's and Kiba's hands, while Freed will get sent straight to the Zero Dimension if he disobeys any of Basara's orders.

Anyways, most of the premise of this is Basara with Issei's harem, so if you want the Testament girls, make sure to say so in your reviews, as well as how you would like Rias and her fellows to fall to Basara.

NWWI 2

Basara didn't know what he was expecting when Issei asked him to head to the rooftop after school, but being asked "Basara, I want you to have sex with my harem right in front of me" wasn't anywhere close to his predictions.

Basara honestly didn't know how to respond to this request.

Sure, it was from his senpai and one of his few friends, but it was just such an absurd idea he felt conflicted.

On one hand, he was not blind to Akeno's, Rias's, and Asia's attractiveness.

On the other, they all seemed to like Issei and never really looked at any other guy...barring that one time in the hot springs when he helped train Koneko for Rias's match with Riser.

The primal part of him, stoked by Chisato, Sheila, and Maria, wanted to accept, if only to taste Issei's harem.

But the more normal part of him that simply wanted to protect what he wanted to protect, didn't feel comfortable with having sex with those girls when they belonged to another. Hell, if Issei had ever asked to feel Mio's oppai Basara would have cut off his boosted gear arm and fed it to him.

Staring was one thing, he understood that(especially with his lovers being so sexy), but intimacy was another. If Issei had asked Basara to watch a video of the senpai and his harem, he may have accepted if it was simply recorded or streamed for Basara and his girls to watch together. And while the girls encouraged him to release his desires, he really didn't know how they would feel about this.

Actually, scratch that, he definitely knew. Mio and Chisato would get jealous and pleasure him extra attentively whenever he was alone with one of them, Yuki and Kurumi would do the same except even with other girls around, Maria would cheer him on while every other girl of his was just used to there being other girls and thus didnt care(except for Rikka, who still didn't know about the harem she was in).

Basara sighed. Looks like he found his answer.

On one hand, he wanted to curse the fact he was attracted to Issei's girls.

On the other, he was really looking forward to showing them the pleasure behind his experienced actions.

Either way. He blamed Maria for this decision. Pleasure was seriously a slippery slope of sin. At least now that he has sex with other girls it meant Mio and the others were becoming less sensitive(or rather, returning to their old sensitivity) in their everyday activity.

"Senpai, why exactly are you asking me this?" Basara rubbed his head, putting off the question even though he had an answer.

Issei rubbed his head. "Well...I told you about my death and well, to be honest...I can't exactly get up when a woman's touching me. It's fine if there's no contact, or if I'm watching from a screen, but a touch completely kills off my little boosted gear."

Basara sweat dropped, but inwardly groaned. He had a feeling he knew where this was going now.

"The truth is, I want to see my harem look pleasured, but I can't even give them amazing foreplay when a part of my brain is having a heart attack as if I'm about to be killed again...so I figured, why not just have it like a porn or a hentai? I know you won't overstep your bounds like a stranger or a bastard like Riser would. All you would do is have sex with them while trying to ignore me."

Basara sighed. "Do those girls even agree to this?"

Issei looked away while keeping his hand on his head. "Well, they haven't yet. I don't think they'll be opposed. I won't force Asia to do it, but Akeno is as bad as me when it comes to lust and Buchou once said it was natural for devils to have multiple lovers like her parents."

Well, that seals it.

"Fine, but we're beginning with a trial run Issei." Basara dropped the honorifics instinctively. After all, this wasn't a favor or talk between senpai and kouhai, but two men. "Tonight, at the club room, you'll tell Rias-san what you want and I'll start and end the night with foreplay alone. If I think she feels disgusted or reluctant you'll just have to figure out a way yourself to pleasure them." Though Basara doubted Issei would find a way unless he actually got over his trauma. Maybe if Issei knew a succubus he would be fine, but seeing as the problem was more mental than physical, Issei was more likely to get a literal heart attack than be able to have sex with the girls.

Oh well. Basara doubted anything would go wrong with this. For him anyways. Issei was going to need to steel his heart if he was serious about letting Basara go wild on his girls. Because tonight, Basara was going to show him a taste of what he was asking for.

And unfortunately for Issei and Rias, while they were friends, he was not so kind as to let the fact that they were not a part of his [family] be ignored. Their relationship was just like the one he has Takigawa, or Lars, just because they were friendly did not completely mean they were friends. While he felt sorry for what he was supposed to do, he never forgot that Issei once wanted Mio and the other girls in his harem, and that Rias once tried to manipulate Basara, Celis, Xenovia, and Irina into joining her peerage when they refused her peerage.

They may be kind, but that did not mean they were good, nor that they would stay that way. Sheila once mentioned that Zolgear, the absolute piece of shit that tried to take Yuki, Mio, and Maria as well as would have killed Sheila, was a good man twisted after his lover's death. Basara was simply planning for the hypothetical situation Rias or Issei began to spiral down a path that would interfere with the everyday life of his family.

Although really, it would be easier to just kill them like he had against Zolgear and Belphelgor, but his plan was just for a hypothetical anyways.

NWWI

"Here's that special lotion you asked for~! I'm really impressed you're gonna let your S out a little on Gremory-san. I already messaged the girls to get ready to pleasure you when we get home!" Maria gave a chaste kiss and winked before using magic to turn herself invisible as she brought out a camera.

Basara rolled his eyes and began to plan a shopping day with Mio and the others. He had time until Issei talked to Rias so he might as well think of people more important to him.

The girls may not really care about him being with girls behind their backs, but Basara didn't want to lose the feeling of guilt he had inwardly.

Basara stretched his arms out behind him as he waited in front of the Occult club room.

Only to stop as Issei opened the door with a huge smile. "Hey Basara! Buchou agreed to doing it!"

Already!? Isn't that too fast!?

Basara was pulled into the room by Issei to see Rias in her uniform, blushing. He saw that her eyes looked a bit eager, but mostly uncomfortable.

"Er...is this really fine though?" Basara said to her.

Rias looked away from him. "Sharing lovers is a little more rare in the underworld compared to harems, but it does happen occasionally. If this is really what Issei wants, I don't mind doing it a little. Just-please don't try to kiss me."

Basara understood from that sentence that Rias wasn't expecting this to go too far. Perhaps because Issei had earned her affection by fighting Riser so vehemently, she thought that the sight of her being touched by another man would be just enough for Issei to take back his request.

He also understood that Rias genuinely loved Issei, and having been influenced by Japan's culture, only really wanted to be touched by Issei. Just as Issei really wished to be the only one to touch her.

But unfortunately for them both, Basara had far more experience than both of them in both sex and subjugation. Even without a Master-Slave contract he was able to dominate Chisato, Rikka, Nanao, Celis, and Sona plus others. It wasn't even a conscious thing, his body simply moved instinctively to subjugate due to his many experiences with relieving his family from when the contract's curse kicked in. Because he wanted to relieve them quickly, he learned and memorized all the ways he could pleasure them.

"Then, Rias, sit on my legs facing Issei and take off all your clothes except for your skirt." He sat down on one of the couches, keeping the special lotion beside him.

Issei quickly moved the the couch in front of him.

Rias, now wearing only a skirt with no underwear, was indeed a sinful sight. A part of Basara lamented that Issei was too normal to understand that he needed to move beyond his trauma; but the part of him that was ruthless, the part of him that assassinated an important elder of the underworld, was going to take this opportunity to take both the heir of the Gremory and the wielded if he Booster Gear in his hands. Should they ever become the enemy of his family or needed to be forced to help them in some way, the blackmail from this request would surely come in handy.

Rias sat on his lap, her legs spread open while his remained closed.

He leaned over to her ear, whispering just enough that Issei needed to make his own deduction of what he asked her to do. "Bring my hands to your belly and lean back to smell me. Keep doing so until I say otherwise."

Rias blushed, but took his hands and placed them on her stomach. As he began rubbing and pressing into it, she leaned backwards and smelled his hair and his neck. His legs were now beginning to feel warm from her hidden lower half.

Unfortunately for Issei, Basara's body, due to the the Master-Slave contracts as well as the pills and potions he'd consumed, began to secrete pheromones that simply attracted women to him. It was something that completely killed any chance of becoming friends with any normal guy in their school, but it did allow all the girls to stop hating how he lived with Mio and Yuki and began to interact him more often.

Sheila and Rukia mentioned that any girl or women who smells his pheromones deeply would be affected as if it were an incense or aphrodisiac, but on a smaller level, it made them feel attracted to him and as such he had to fend off housewives, college girls, and high school girls whenever he was alone. Rias, who already acknowledged that she was sexually attracted to Basara, even moreso than Issei, and was also a devil meant that she was affected even more than a normal girl. She would only take her inner heat as being turned on by him rather than anything else, as only his harem knew about the pheromones.

Rias took in another breath and shivered as he pressed where her womb was.

Basara took a cold look at Issei, seeing that he had no idea what Basara said to Rias, but understanding that Rias was quickly being turned on by what was happening. The older boy wasn't too knowledgeable, so he likely didn't know that women, devil, and humans in general, were just as affected by smell as animals were. So odds were he thought Rias was smelling Basara of her own accord. He probably even thought that Rias led his hands up on her own accord. That was the conclusion Basara's perception brought him to.

For Basara, this wasn't even foreplay or step one in the subjugation.

Devils got stronger the more honest they were about their desires and themselves. He learned this from Kurumi and Maria's family. While Issei was basically born honest, Rias was raised to be honest, even if she kept that honesty to herself. The moment she acknowledged that she feels more pleasure from Basara than Issei would be the moment she lost.

He squeezed her hips, causing her to flinch, but it wasn't from surprise or pain. He moved a hand to her belly button, digging into it and twirling his finger causing her to breathe hotly onto his cheek.

He pressed different spots of her stomach, not touching her large breasts at all. He made her feel her womb, stomach, and her various organs in his 'massage'. He paid close attention to her breathing pattern, observing how she tried not to inhale deeply too often.

Not used the feeling he was giving her at all, she reached behind her and squeezed his hips.

He then squeezed her hips again, but kept his hands there, and waited for her to breathe in and out a few times.

Then, on an exhale, his hands moved from her hips to her breasts as his elbows pressed into her stomach.

The sudden rough grip forced her to inhale deeply and roughly in shock.

His grip loosened as he began to caress her. He massaged the entirety of her breasts while ignoring the tips. He switched from featherlike touches to gropes that made the breasts conform around his hands into different shapes.

Unknowingly, Rias began to moan softly at the foreplay. Her misty eyes which had been facing him began to turn at Issei, watching as he bled furiously from the nose and squeezed his own crotch.

In that moment, once more with perfect timing, he flicked her nipples and she shook hard as she orgasmed on his legs while squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her face into his neck.

He stopped and waited for her to come down from her high. When she moved her head off of him to look at Issei, he grabbed her hands from her hips to behind his head. She then looked back at him in confusion, believing they were done.

They weren't.

She jumped at the sudden squirt from the lotion as it landed on her chest and slid to her stomach.

Once more, repeated the exact same actions as before, starting from her stomach.

The lotion was rubbed from her stomach, hips, to eventually her breasts.

Except this time, Rias's moans were no longer soft, but instead rough and loud.

The lotion he requested from Maria was one made by her mother, an expert in creating all sorts of things. Not only was it an aphrodisiac with a sweet smell, it would also sink into the body and turned it more sensitive during an orgasm.

As such, Rias orgasmed twice instead of once like before, and the two orgasms were much more noticeable as she was forced to squeeze his neck behind her in an attempt to ground herself as her juices made a loud sound being shot out of her pussy.

Basara repeated the process one last time, ignoring Rias bending her neck and shaking her hair into his face.

In truth, he was still going easy on the two, had they not been his senpai he would have used one of the other lotions, pills, or clothes that Sheila created. Not only did they have effects such as [Succubus Charm](which would increase sensitivity and force someone into a horny state] but they could even prevent orgasm until the right circumstances were met(such as only cumming from Basara's hands) or copy the effects of a Master-Slave contract. Any of those would push Rias into desiring Basara against her will, and could even affect Issei if Basara wanted.

But Basara, not entirely wanting to be ruthless to them, gave them an out. If Issei could bring Rias to orgasm just as many or more times than Basara did right now, the red headed girl would not crave to be with Basara. Because the lotion simply made her hornier and increased her orgasm sensitivity it was nothing that wouldn't make her feel better with him than with Issei.

Deciding Rias had enough, he handed over the young woman to Issei who's pants were wet from the hot sight of Rias.

He teleported back home with Maria to the sight of Mio, Yuki, Celis, Kurumi, and Nanao in Babydoll outfits created by Sheila and their hair down. He was immediately spelled as his rod stretched out his wet pants.

The girls smiled at him in greeting before proceeding to pleasure him for the night; Mio and Celis crawled to him with their noses wrinkled at the smell of Rias, not recognizing it, but took off his pants before taking care of his penis while the sisters took off his shirt and rubbed his body, arms and nipples, and Nanao snuck behind him to bite his neck(she was a half-vampire with fangs that give pleasure more than pain while also leaving no wounds, so he never had a problem with her biting him). All these actions caused him to shiver in pleasure while Maria recorded it all with her other hand touching herself.

He came once with Mio's and Celis's hands jerking him off together, once with both their breasts together, once each with both their breasts individually, once each into their mouths. Then they switched positions as Nanao, Kurumi, and Yuki kneeled while Celis and Mio pressed their bodies against his arms.

More often than not, he was the one pleasing them, so they had no shame in pleasing him for the rest of the night.

NWWI

Rias didn't know what she was expecting when Issei asked her to make sure the club room was empty after school, but being asked "Rias, I want you to let yourself be touched in an H way by Basara" was not one of them at all.

As a devil, she didn't really care much for harems, having grown with parents like hers that did have one, but when she was initially engaged to Riser one of the first things that came to mind was that if she was forced to marry she had no qualms against swinging, if only to not be around him. But growing up with Japanese culture, both its traditional and its modern, made her crave a romantic, monogamous love.

She sighed inwardly. Issei looked really excited, which slightly hurt her, but she was sure it was because he couldn't get up on her own. Seeing as Basara himself requested it to be only foreplay, he was likely just as uneasy with touching a girl outside of the ones who lived with him.

It also made it easier to accept. As she could still give her virginity to Issei. Besides, before Issei saved her from Riser, she had many a fantasy with the younger boy. If she had known that he was an exile of the hero tribe she would have asked him to take her virginity to get rid of the marriage contract like she did with Issei. She could take this opportunity to place those memories behind her.

So she accepted, and Basara looked at her apologetically and nervously, matching her own look.

"Er...is this really fine though?" Basara said to her. He was probably hoping that she would change her mind. But honestly, she wasn't expecting too much from someone younger than Issei, so if they got it out of the way and Issei saw how uncomfortable they were, he would give up on this fantasy.

Rias looked away from him. "Sharing lovers is a little more rare in the underworld compared to harems, but it does happen occasionally. If this is really what Issei wants, I don't mind doing it a little. Just-please don't try to kiss me." She knew he wouldn't, but she needed to state it loud for herself and for Issei.

"Then, Rias, sit on my legs facing Issei and take off all your clothes except for your skirt." She was surprised that he dropped the honorifics, but figured he was trying to make himself comfortable.

As she stripped, she made sure to do it while looking at Issei, who got excited at her body like always.

Geez...if only she just manned up and stayed hard she wouldn't have to be touched by another guy. Still, at least it was Basara. She admired her kouhai as he was stalwart in his desire to protect his family similar to her. She felt a kinship to him. If Issei had asked anyone else to touch her, she would have refused, but she did have a previous attraction to him. His protectiveness wasn't the only thing she liked about him, she liked that he would let himself be hurt for his family and friends, that he was smart and thoughtful and left no mercy for those that tried to hurt them.

She sat on his legs, and couldn't help but compare them to Issei's. Basara's was more firm.

Basara whispered in her ear and she resisted the urge to shiver from his breath. "Bring my hands to your belly and lean back to smell me. Keep doing so until I say otherwise."

Rias originally intended and expected to not do much herself, but she found herself curious on Basara's smell. Unlike Basara who even in everyday life radiated confidence and an attractive aura of 'power', Issei himself didn't have much presence, and even his boosted gear looked and felt more like a Twice Critical even now, so she did stare at him like the other girls her age occasionally and even considered recruiting him to her peerage. Sona once let slip that Basara smelled rather sweetly, and at the hot springs with Basara's harem they all mentioned as a side note that they loved his smell, so not thinking much of Basara's order, followed it.

Warmth spread through her body as Basara touched her completely differently than Issei. While Issei always paid attention to her breasts, Basara began while ignoring them. Her insides, not at all used to the feeling, were slowly being developed as Basara reminded her that breasts weren't the only way to make a girl feel good.

And speaking of feeling good, she understood what the other girls meant when they talked about Basara's smell. It was the most interesting thing she'd ever smelt. It was a mix of different smells that were sweet and caused her brain to fog up and she tried not to breathe too deeply. She squeezed his hips(when did she move her hands?) as if asking him to stop. Then, just as she exhaled Basara grabbed her breasts, harsher than Issei ever had, and she shook as Basara's hands were rougher and larger than Issei's.

His attention to her breasts were very different from Issei's as well. He left her nipples alone and touched every single nerve that lied in her breasts and even some that she hadn't known were there. The warmth that was in her stomach had long since spread to her pussy, and was not spreading to her breasts.

Suddenly she realized that she hadn't looked at Issei at all, and when she turned to him Basara flicked her tits and the sudden shock forced her to cum.

As she came, her foggy mind only knew that Basara made her feel good, and that Issei enjoyed seeing it just as she did feeling it.

She breathed hard and moved to get off of Basara. She had a feeling that If this continued, it would be dangerous.

But he stopped her, and the next and last thing she knew was that her sensitive nerves in her breasts and stomach were burning amazingly in pleasure.

The lotion spread on her was cold and contrasted her hot body and the warm hands touching her. It smelled great, but she preferred whatever smell was behind her. It was addicting and her mind blanked every time she breathed in deeply.

She wrapped her arms around someone(she didn't care who it was) as her body felt desired. She could feel the hands of someone who was focused only on her pleasure.

She didn't know how many times she came, but she felt a hunger she hadn't had in a while.

As she was face to face with Issei, she realized that she was on the couch with Issei jerking off to her while palming her breasts. His soaked boxers on her stomach. Basara must have left while she mind was distracted from the pleasure. She hoped she didn't disgust him so much that he left. She had always been a caring senpai to him and his sister, and she didn't want that to change.

She felt a warmth, different from the one Basara gave her, it was happiness that Issei could touch her while jerking off for once. The touch wasn't as amazing as Basara's, as Issei touched in his usual way that he knew from his porn, but it still made her smile.

He came on her breasts and let go of his dick.

Her slow mind was still capable of making decisions, as such she reached to touch him, but it softened at her touch.

She felt dozens of emotions. Annoyance that he wouldn't be doing anything to her, insulted that he went limp like that, anger that he didn't even make her cum with him, and hunger for more.

"Sorry Buchou." He breathed hard. "But that was it for me."

At that, all but her hunger disappeared. She gave a sly smile(when had she lost it?) and licked up his boxers and the sperm on her chest for Issei. He didn't get hard, but he looked happy.

But who was he happy for, she wondered?(Did he even have the right to be happy after _that_?) While mostly human, his devil body should still be able to produce more sperm. But maybe she was being too harsh on him. She was just as tired as he was and she orgasmed as much as he did.

All she knew, was that night, she slept desiring something, and woke with wet sheets after a dreaming of another(_better_) man.


End file.
